


i gotta confess

by soonies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Identity Reveal, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Romance, Takes place in France, friends/strangers to lovers, gyuhao are alya and nino respectively, jeonghan is chloe, minor gyuhao, soonyoung is adrien/chat noir, wonwoo is marinette/ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonies/pseuds/soonies
Summary: miraculous, simply the bestup to the test when things go wrong-Wonwoo and Soonyoung spend their days in school in the heart of Paris. Ladybug and Chat Noir spend their nights saving Paris from an evil villain named Hawkmoth. How do they let each other know who they really are?





	i gotta confess

Soonyoung would never get tired of seeing his face plastered over the city of Paris. The average person would probably assume he was talking about the multiple ads for his adoptive father’s fashion company that are strewn across the city alas he was more focused on a different sort of advertisement. He passed a metro entrance decked out in hastily glued-on street team posters supporting Ladybug and Chat Noir, two superheroes that saved the city from Hawkmoth’s attacks via akumatized victims.

That was Soonyoung’s favorite picture of himself. Well, not that exact one - his hair was a little messy - but the posters featuring him as Chat Noir. No one knew, of course, but he along with a tall boy with dark hair were chosen to receive miraculous that gave them superpowers that defied typical human limitations. With his ring on, a simple “Plagg, Claws Out!”, and what basically chalked up to a magical girl transformation, he became a quick-talking superhero that could save Paris from any harm.

He quickened his pace as he got closer to the school, still trying to outrun the driver-slash-body-guard his father had set up for him. As the wind tousled his blonde hair, he ran up the stairs into the school’s open courtyard. Making his way into the classroom, he tossed some smiles at his classmates before waving a hand at his friends: Minghao, who he’d been close with since he finally convinced his father to let him go to public school last year; Wonwoo, the tall, clumsy boy who was very sweet to everyone but often lost his words when talking to him; and Mingyu, Wonwoo’s best friend that was always happily updating his blog on the reported sightings of Ladybug. If only he knew who he was going to school with - _Chat Noir in the flesh!_

Sometimes he wished he could tell them. _It’s me! I’m that hero. That’s why I was late to class._ But he can’t. He didn’t even know his partner’s own identity. The one person he trusted more than himself most of the time. Ladybug was this enigma to him, someone he could spend the rest of his life learning about. Running after on the city rooftops. God, he had it bad. He felt a rustle in his pocket.

Plagg, a tiny kwami, stuck his head out and gave him a look.

“You know if you just told Ladybug how you feel about him, you wouldn’t have to spend all day thinking about him like this,” the little cat-like creature, who had flown out of his ring the minute he’d put the miraculous on, shoved some cheese in his mouth before sliding back into Soonyoung’s pocket.

“Where did you even get camembert this early in the morning?” Soonyoung hissed toward his pocket as he got closer to his friends.

“I have my ways…” the kwami whispered, happily munching, “… camembert….. yum…”

He sat down next to Minghao, asking about the younger boy’s budding DJ career. But, before the boy can even answer, he’s interrupted as the last member of their class makes his signature, over-the-top entrance. 

“Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! I can’t believe you let this happen, Joshua. Strawberry?! In my SMOOTHIE?!” Jeonghan shoved the gourmet cafe cup into Josh’s hands, barely missing the boy’s shirt, before taking a seat in the front row, “Soonie-kins, I missed you at my father - the mayor - ’s city address last night.”

Soonyoung flashed back to last night when he and Ladybug had stopped an akumatized waiter, Miss Served, who had been throwing plates at frozen customers near the Eiffel Tower.

“Sorry, Jeonghan. Father made me stay in with my fencing tutor to practice more before my lesson tomorrow,” It was only half a lie - as far as his father knew he had attended that lesson, and with all the dodging and parrying that he did yesterday with Miss Served it was like he had.

“It’s okay, Soonie-kins. You can just come over today and make it up to me. Joshua was going to pick up some pastries and we were going to rate them for my new online, pastry web-show.”

Soonyoung grimaced a little. It’s true: Jeonghan was one of his oldest friends and the only person he’d been allowed to spend time with as a child. But sometimes… Sometimes it was like Jeonghan only wanted to monopolize his time but not actually spend any meaningful time with him. Still, he wasn’t one to turn down a friend’s offer. Soonyoung would do just about anything for his friends.

“Sure. I’ll try to stop by, Jeonghan,” he scratched the back of his neck before turning to see his desk partner was now involved in a deep conversation with Mingyu behind him. He wasn’t surprised - the two of them had been walking circles around each other for months now.

Instead of interrupting the lovebirds, Soonyoung turned his attention to Wonwoo who was busy sketching something on a stray piece of notebook paper. His hand moved quickly on the page, adding detail and cross-hatching solid sections of the design.

“What are you working on?” Soonyoung leaned onto Wonwoo’s desk, folding his arms and resting his chin where his wrists crossed.

‘Oh, uh, it’s just… it’s a, a design. For a hat. You know, like, for your head,” Wonwoo kept his eyes down.

“I like it, you should show it to Father. He’s always looking for new talent to showcase in his shows. Who knows - maybe I could even model it!” He wasn’t just saying that to be nice either. The more he looked at Wonwoo’s design, the more he liked it. It was definitely something he’d wear and he was pretty sure his father would like it too. He held up his phone and shook it back and forth, “You mind if I send him a picture?”

Wonwoo turned the drawing toward him, pushing it forward so he could snap a shot, “I, I guess. If you really want to, Soonyoung.”

“I think your designs are always wonderful, Wonwoo.”

Soonyoung smiled again before turning back around, missing the intense blush that took over Wonwoo’s face a few moments later.

*******  


“Did you know that Ladybug and Chat Noir have saved over 30 people from being akumatized in the last six months alone? It’s the most times they’ve beaten Hawkmoth in such a short period of time,” Mingyu was lying on the chaise in Wonwoo’s loft bedroom, scrolling through his laptop updating his website aptly titled “The Lady-Blog”.

“I mean, they are the defenders of Paris. They’re there when we need them, always,” Wonwoo was sitting at his desk, finishing up his design from earlier before looking over at Mingyu, “Do you think Soonyoung was serious earlier when he said he’d send my design to his dad? Like, could you imagine _Soonyoung_ wearing _my_ design?!”

Mingyu covered his face with his hand and sighed.

“Wonwoo, we’ve been over this. Soonyoung wouldn’t mess around with you like that. He’s a nice guy. And, you should just tell him how you feel. You could have one of those designer-muse love affairs,” he winked at his romance-phobic friend.

“Oh, come on. He’d never see me like that. He’s too close to Jeonghan, you know that,” Wonwoo looked up at the space above his desk plastered with ad campaigns starring Soonyoung that had been carefully cut out of his mother’s fashion magazines.

“You _know_ he doesn’t like Jeonghan like that.He’s just too nice to call out his faults,” Mingyu’s eyes jumped when he saw the time on his computer, “Yikes! Wonwoo, I have to go. I promised my mom I would watch my sister this afternoon and I’m late. See you tomorrow?”

Mingyu was already half way out the door when Wonwoo waved him off. Before the door even shut all the way, a small kwami flew out from under the flap of Wonwoo’s messenger bag. She twirled like a little red firework in the air, shaking her tiny antenna out before coming over to nuzzle into Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“Tikki, did you miss me or something?” He smiled at the tiny little bug spirit.

“Wonwoo! You were busy all day, we didn’t even get the chance to talk yet! Master Fu wanted you to come into the shop to talk about a new situation with Hawkmoth!”

A new situation with Hawkmoth? Wonwoo wasn’t sure what the kwami could be talking about. They hadn’t had any real leads on catching the villain in the three years they’d been fighting him and his victims. He had no time to lose. He grabbed his messenger bag, opening the top and gesturing for Tikki to hide again and started down the stairs from his family’s apartment into their bakery below.

Snagging a chocolate chip cookie for Tikki, he waved goodbye to his parents before subtly making his way toward the old Chinese man’s herbal shop.

*******  


Soonyoung was on the other side of town in Jeonghan’s suite, watching the boy throw a fit about someone else in Paris putting on a pastry web-show at the same time as his self-proclaimed “Pastry Palooza! C’est Parfait!”.

“I don’t care how you do it, Daddy, just cancel their show! What good is it having the mayor of Paris as your father if he can’t stop a silly web-show from upscaling you!” Jeonghan was yelling into the speaker phone Joshua was holding up to his face.

“I can’t just cancel another show because it’s on at the same time as you,” the Mayor sounded tired from the other end of the phone call. After some strategic _hmph_ ing from his son, he sighed, “Ok, I’ll see what I can do.”

Less than five minutes later, Soonyoung watched along on his phone as the other pâtissier’s shows was shut off the air with an image promoting Jeonghan’s show instead. He sighed, this wasn’t the way to go about getting views and his friend knew that. He made eye contact with the other boy and gave a tight-lipped smile - he’d wait until after the show was over and then talk with Jeonghan about the other show.

He grabbed a piece of camembert from the craft table’s elaborate fruit and cheese platter - completely unnecessary for a pastry show if you ask him - and tucks it into his pocket for Plagg to munch on.

** *** **

A small bell chimed as Wonwoo entered the shop, surprised to see Master Fu sitting with his kwami, a turtle named Wayzz, watching some cooking show on a desktop monitor. 

“Master Fu? It’s me, Wonwoo. Tikki said you wanted to see me?” He took his shoes off sat across from the older man on the matted floor.

“Yes, Wonwoo. I think it’s time you and I had a discussion about your miraculous,” the man’s tone wasserious as he poured some tea into two porcelain cups as well as two doll-sized cups for their kwamis. Tikki happily sipped on the hot drink as she and Wayzz caught up, splitting off into their own little world.

“So this isn’t about defeating Hawkmoth?” Wonwoo was confused, what more did Master Fu have to tell him about being a Miraculous holder?

“Of course it is. It’s always about defeating Hawkmoth and bringing balance to Paris and the world. But right now, we need to talk specifically about your miraculous. There’s something I haven’t told you about them.”

Wonwoo felt like his head might explode as Master Fu began detailing a new necessity for him and Chat Noir as a crimefighting pair. They needed to know who each other were.

“As you both begin growing stronger bonds with your miraculous, you need to bond together as well. It is impossible for you to become strong enough as a team to defeat Hawkmoth without spending more time together. In order to unlock the true power of your miraculous, you need each other. It’s time to stop hiding.”

Wonwoo took in a deep breath, trying to process but it meant to finally have absolutely no secrets from his partner. He was more than nervous to see who this flirty alleycat really was. What if they were complete strangers with nothing in common who couldn’t get along? Or worse! What if they went to the same school and it was someone awful like Jeonghan? Wonwoo shivered a little at that one.

He knew it couldn’t actually be Jeonghan - they’ve saved the obnoxious boy more times than he could count on his fingers _and_ toes - but the idea still freaked him out a little.

His momentary crisis was pushed to the side as he saw what appeared to be an akumatized baker walk onto the screen from Master Fu’s computer.

“You think you can try to outdo my pastries, Yoon Jeonghan! You’ll be nothing but a fruit reduction when I, The Pâ-triste-sier, am done creme brûléeing all of Paris!” The baker, decked out in yellow and blue, declared on the broadcast while waving what appeared to be a gun made out out a rolling pin.

“Guess that’s my cue,” Wonwoo looked a little sheepishly at Master Fu, “Tikki! Spots on!”

** *** **

“You know Kitty, I think this is the first time you’ve beat me to an akuma this week,” Ladybug said as he flipped his way onto the building. 

“You’ve got to be _kitten_ me, Bugaboo. Anywhere you go, I’m always right next to you,” Chat Noir gave him an overzealous bow before turning back to the situation at hand.

Overlooking the hotel with Jeonghan’s penthouse, they had a prime view as The Pâ-triste-sier made her way down the rue - zapping people with frosting left and right.

“The akuma must be in her rolling pin! But we have to keep her away from Jeonghan before he becomes ‘parfait’… in the wrong way,” Ladybug shook his head before using his yo-yo to swing over toward Jeonghan’s building, Chat Noir close behind with help from his expandable staff. 

The blonde boy, masked with black leather, let out a surprised yell as his staff missed its mark on the building. He fell a few feet, grabbing onto a flagpole on the hotel building to keep from plummeting anymore. He looked down, realizing that the end of his staff had been slipping in frosting.

He quickly shook off the excess sugar - propelling himself up to the building’s penthouse next to his Ladybug. Noticing that they’d caught the akumatized baker’s attention, they turned to look at The Pâ-triste-sier.

“You know a cat always lands on his feet, right?” With that, Chat Noir grabbed Ladybug by the waist, using his staff to lift them up and over The Pâ-triste-sier, effectively distracting her from continuing toward Jeonghan.

However, as they landed on the ground, the akumatized baker shot off her pastry gun toward them, hardening frosting keeping them stuck in place, “Give me your miraculous, Ladybug and Chat Noir! Or you’ll be flambé!” 

“Hey, Pussy Chat, I don’t know about you. But I don’t think I want to be on the menu tonight,” Ladybug smirked slightly before tossing his yo-yo up into the air, “Lucky Charm!”

A red and black-spotted fire hose fell into his hands.

“How are we going to use that to keep from getting glazed? I know I’m sweet but I’m not totally made out of sugar,” Chat Noir questioned, looking at Ladybug for a plan.

Chat Noir’s words stuck in his mind. He looked around. A fire hydrant. His over-punned partner. The expandable staff still in his hands. He quickly whispered in his partner’s ear, who nodded at him before calling over to get he Pâ-triste-sier’s attention.

“You know, I’m thinking of starting a sugar-free diet… Cataclysm! ” Chat Noir yelled, his right hand glowing black and green as he swiped at the hardened frosting holding them in place. As it broke around their feet he used his staff to propel him toward the fire hydrant to connect the hose.

While the akumatized baker was distracted trying to shoot frosting at Chat Noir, Ladybug used his yo-yo to quickly wrap around the baker - trapping her in one place just long enough for his partner to start up the fire hose. Chat Noir splashed the Pâ-triste-sier with water, melting the sugar that made up the protective coating on her rolling pin.

Grabbing the rolling pin as Chat Noir held her down, Ladybug broke the baking instrument on the ground for a dark butterfly to fly out, “No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize.”

He swung his yo-yo around, capturing the bug, and then releasing it, “Gotcha! Bye-bye, little butterfly.”

Chat Noir smiled at him as Ladybug tossed the fire hose into the air yelling _‘Miraculous Ladybug’_ causing the city to return back to its normal state around them. The previously akumatized woman in front of them de-transformed back into the baker that ran the pastry web-show and the frosting disappeared. Another success story for Ladybug and Chat Noir.

** *** **

Back on the rooftop across from Jeonghan’s suite, the crimefighting duo was saying their goodbyes after another well-fought battle against Hawkmoth.

“Guess it’s time to part ways, Wonder-bug. I will see you the next time Paris requires us,” Chat Noir made to go - his ring blinking on its final leg before he’ll de-transform. 

“Wait, Chat Noir. I have something to tell you -“ Ladybug is interrupted as his earrings begin to beep as well.

“Well, what is LB? We’re gonna de-transform soon,” Chat Noir looked a little anxious at the thought, pushing his blonde hair back before fidgeting with the bell on his collar. He knew Ladybug had always been so serious about keeping their identities secret - that they could get hurt if they knew.

“That’s just - it. I was talking to Master Fu and he said we need to reveal who we are to each other so we can be a stronger team,” Ladybug looked at his feet. Usually talking to Chat Noir was nothing - basically the easiest thing he’d ever done - but now, with the prospect of finding out the other’s identity - he was shaking in his boots.

“Oh… really?” Chat Noir tried to hide it, but he was stoked. He was finally going to know who Ladybug was, the boy of his dreams. And they were going to get to spend time together outside of fighting bad guys. 

Ladybug looked like he was about to faint from nerves. Chat Noir reached out to touch the taller boy’s face, “It’s okay. It’s just me. It doesn’t matter who you are or who I am, okay? You’ll still be my Bugaboo.”

Ladybug forced himself to let out a small laugh but relaxed into the familiarity of his partner’s proximity before closing his eyes, “Okay. Tikki, spots off.”

To say he was surprised to see someone he knew is an understatement. Because Ladybug’s real identity wasn’t just someone he knew. It was Wonwoo: the kind boy in his class who always went out of his way to make everyone feel welcome; the class representative who was better at coming up with plans than anyone he knew; a talented designer that was going to take the world (and his dad’s fashion line) by storm one day. Of course someone like Ladybug was Wonwoo. How blind was he not to realize it before?

“Are you disappointed? I bet you’re disappointed. I’m probably not what you were expecting at all anyway. I’m sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have done this. I should’ve told Master Fu we just weren’t ready. I -“

“Hey, hey, Wonwoo. Slow down,” He tried to calm down the boy in him arms.

“Wait, how do you know my name? Do we know each other in real life?” Wonwoo let his brain scan through every one of his classmates, his parent’s customers, anyone he knew in Paris -trying to figure out who his partner could be.

“I know a lot more than just your name, Wonwoo. Plagg, claws in.”

Wonwoo watched as the mask started to dissolve off of the boy in front of him. His black suit disappearing to reveal light denim jeans, a dark striped shirt and orange converse. Clothing so familiar to him, he almost wanted to cry. The one person he’d told himself it could never be. The one person he always scared himself trying to save.

It was Soonyoung.

He promptly started freaking out. Walking in circles, Wonwoo started mumbling under his breath.

“Oh my god, it’s you. I can’t believe it - this whole time? I was crushing on my partner this whole time? This is fake. I’m being punk’d.”

“Crushing on?” He smirked at the taller boy before pulling him closer, “Oh, c’mon Bug Eyes. It’s just me. I’m still the same person - people? - I was before. I’m just… both of them.”

Wonwoo relaxed a little. He was right. It was still his Chat.

“And, just so you know: I always had a big crush on Ladybug.”

“Had?” Wonwoo felt himself shrink a little.

“Yeah, well. I think I have a bigger crush on Wonwoo now.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one day because I was watching Miraculous last night and rlly wanted snwu!mlb 
> 
> so here it is :) (not edited for shit ya know)
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Talk to me!!  
> Twitter: @jaehun101 (new @!!)


End file.
